1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator unit, a motor, and a parallel fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
A so-called molded motor, which includes a rotor and a mold resin portion in which a stator is buried, has been known. The molded motor is excellent in waterproof performance of the stator and in vibration-proof and soundproof performance when the motor is running. A known molded motor is described in, for example, JP-A 59-70163.
In addition, an outer-rotor fan motor which is used as an axial fan has been known. A known fan motor is described in, for example, JP-A 2014-209837.
In recent years, a technique of covering the stator with a molding resin has been proposed even for the outer-rotor fan motor to achieve improved waterproof performance. However, motors used in communication base stations, where the motors are exposed to outside air with high probability, and motors used for household electrical appliances, such as refrigerators, are required to meet higher waterproof standards, such as those of salt spray tests.